thebrisbanekidfandomcom-20200213-history
The new Team (Sea Patrol Rebrand)
The new Team (Sea Patrol Rebrand) Plot Following the Paw Patrol rebrand to Paw Patrol Team, came a new Sea Patrol logo too. The name was the same with slight modifications to the current logo. Everyone was ready for bed when Ryder had told everyone that there is a new Sea Patrol logo that came with the new Paw Patrol Team logo. This new Sea Patrol logo included the Paw Patrol Team logo above it. (more info added soon) Transcript Sam: *yawns* I'm off to bed too. Ryder: *yawns* OK, Sam. So will I. Goodnight everyone. Sam: Goodnight. Everyone starts yawning and starts going to bed but then Ryder stops everyone at once. Ryder: Hold it right there. There is another logo which will be branded under Paw Patrol Team. And that is Sea Patrol. Chase: What? Sea Patrol has been rebranded too? Sam: No, Chase. I've fixed the logo to coincide with the launch of the newly branded Paw Patrol Team. Chase: OK. Sorry Ryder sir. I thought the Sea Patrol was gone. Ryder: Nope. I wouldn't want to lose the Sea Patrol. Rocky: Despite my fear of the water, I wouldn't want Sea Patrol to end at all. Ryder: This is our new Sea Patrol logo, launched alongside the new Paw Patrol Team. Ryder and Sam reveal the new Sea Patrol logo with its Paw Patrol Team above. Sam: *yawns* Ryder, I'm too tired to continue these announcements of the new logo. I'm not even kidding you. Ryder: OK. A goodnight sleep might fix everything. Alright. Bed time everyone. Goodnight, Sam. Goodnight, pups. Pups: *yawns* Goodnight, Ryder. The next morning, Ryder and Sam gives the pups breakfast before Sam and Ryder have breakfast themselves. Sam: Day 1 of the new team, Ryder. Ryder: Yep. Let's see how long this team will last. Rocky: I'll bet you it'll last as long as the previous team name did. Sam: I guess you're right. Sam and Ryder go in to the lookout and have breakfast. Badge spins and video cuts to PawPatrolFan International Studio closure back in December 2017 Sam: As you can see, I closed down the studio. Ryder: I'm sorry that your studio was expensive to run. Sam: I wasn't getting financial support to continue the studio in to 2018. Ryder: Yeah, I know what you mean. Sam: It's just unfair that the studio has to shutdown and it only opened for less than 6 months. So unfair! Ryder: Look, Sam. I know you're sad about the studio closure but you'll like being with us more. Sam: OK, Ryder. Thanks for cheering me up. Ryder: No problem, that's what the Paw Patrol Team is. We're here to support everyone and help them back on their feet when they need it. And I know you need some help right now. Sam: Thanks, Ryder. Ryder: Also, Everest left you two presents. Sam: She did? Ryder: Yep. Right there. *pointing to the presents by the tree* Sam: *opens the presents* Ryder: They are Samsung Galaxy mobile phones. One for calls international outside of the US and one for Paw Patrol whenever we need you. Sam: Thanks, Ryder. But I personally prefer a pup tag. Ryder: I can make a digital pup tag on to your Paw Patrol mobile. That way, it's still a phone but it'll work like a pup tag. Sam: Thanks Ryder. *Sam and Ryder hug each other for about half a minute* Ryder: OK, Sam. You can let go now. Sam: Sorry, Ryder. It's just I'm really in to hugging a lot. Ryder: It's ok, Sam. Sam proceeds outside where the pups are Chase: Welcome to the family, Sam. Sam: Thanks, Chase. Rocky: Any news about the new team? Marshall: Yeah? Heard anything more about the Sea Patrol? Sam: Well, no, Rocky and Marshall. All I know is that Sea Patrol is under the Paw Patrol Team now, which is all of us. Ryder rings Sam and Sam answers Sam: Could you excuse me, pups? Ryder needs me. Yes, Ryder? Badge spins and video cuts to Sam and Ryder in the lookout. Ryder: I've modified the Paw Patrol mobile to work like a pup tag and at the same time, maintaining it's mobile phone appearance. So, whenever I need the Paw Patrol Team, your phone will work like a pup tag. Sam: Thanks Ryder. *kisses and hugs Ryder excessively* Ryder: Whoa. OK, Sam. Gee, it's like you love me or something. Sam: No it's not, Ryder. I'm just super excited. Sam goes back outside to the pups again. Sam: Hey, check this out everyone. Pups: Wow! A digital pup tag. Sam: Yep. Right here on this Samsung Galaxy. Ryder: Sam has the digital pup tag on his phone so he can be alerted when there is an emergency for the team. The pups bark and howl excitedly. Sam: What such good pups. Everyone laughs Ryder: And we've got the confirmation that Sea Patrol is now under the Paw Patrol Team name. Pups: *cheering* Skye: Yay! *backflips* The episode fades to black Characters Pups in this episode: * Chase * Marshall * Rocky * Rubble * Zuma * Skye People in this episode: * Ryder * Sam